nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: Carbon/Challenge Series
The Challenge Series in Need for Speed: Carbon contains various sets of event types, with each having three separate events made up of bronze, silver, and gold difficulty tiers. Completing the entry bronze tier event will unlock the silver tier event, completing the silver tier event will unlock the gold tier event, and completing the gold tier event will unlock a unique reward. Canyon Duel Chevrolet Corvette Z06| |Switchblade Spoiler}} Canyon Sprint Mazda RX-8| |Devil's Creek Pass|Mitsubishi Eclipse GT| |Lofty Height Downhill|Nissan 350Z (2003) Nissan 350Z| |NFS Carbon Logo Vinyls}} Checkpoint Plymouth Hemi Cuda|Finish in 3'02" (4 checkpoints)|Blackwell Road|Porsche 911 GT3 RS (997) Porsche 911 GT3 RS|Finish in 3'21" (4 checkpoints)|Venom Spoiler}} Canyon Checkpoint Chevrolet Camaro SS|Finish in 2'39" (3 checkpoints)|Knife's Edge|Mazda RX-7 (FD) (Series 6) Mazda RX-7|Finish in 1'25" (2 checkpoints)|Journeyman's Bane|BMW M3 GTR (Race) BMW M3 GTR|Finish in 1'55" (3 checkpoints)|Pearlescent Paint}} Canyon Drift Pursuit Evasion Nissan Skyline GT-R R34|Evade after 12 minutes (Heat Level 5)|Overdial & Shaker Hoods}} Pursuit Trade Paint Dodge Charger SRT-8|Disable at least 5 police vehicles (Heat Level 2)|Wyle Center Crackdown|Subaru Impreza WRX STI (2006) Subaru Impreza WRX STI|Disable at least 10 police vehicles (Heat Level 3)|Brimstone A.P.B.|Chevrolet Chevelle SS (1970) Chevrolet Chevelle SS|Disable at least 30 police vehicles (Heat Level 4)|Pearl Window Tint}} Circuit Shelby GT500| |Impact Spoiler}} Sprint Dodge Charger R/T| |Chinatown Tram|Porsche Cayman S (2005) Porsche Cayman S| |Spade Street|Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR-edition Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX| |Honey Vinyl}} Drift Toyota Supra|Score over 140,000 Points|Main Street Drift|Chevrolet Corvette C6 Z06 Chevrolet Corvette Z06|Score over 250,000 Points|Tornado Spoiler}} Speedtrap Chrysler 300C HEMI SRT-8| |Bowen Avenue|Ford Mustang GT (2005) Ford Mustang GT| |Eskuri Way|Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren| |Groundmaster Spoiler}} Race Wars 1999 Mitsubishi Eclipse| |Fortuna|Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG (R230) Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG| |Kempton|Dodge Challenger Concept| |Race Flag Vinyls}} ''Collector's Edition'' Challenges The ''Collector's Edition'' release of Need for Speed: Carbon includes three additional challenge sets with three event tiers in each. Checkpoint Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX|Finish in 12'11" (12 checkpoints)|Nissan 240SX (S13) 1992 Nissan 240SX}} Pursuit Shelby GT500|Disable at least 25 police vehicles (Heat Level 6)|Massive Escape|Jaguar XK (2006) Jaguar XK|Evade after 5 minutes (Heat Level 7)|Big Game Hunt|Dodge Viper SRT-10 (2003) Dodge Viper SRT-10|Disable at least 1 Rhino Unit (Heat Level 8)|Camo & Pinstripe Vinyls}} Race Wars Nissan 240SX| |Garcia Street|Chevrolet Camaro Concept| |Route 21|Koenigsegg CCX| |Jaguar XK (2006) 2007 Jaguar XK}} Trivia *Several Challenges routes are named incorrectly: **The Bronze Canyon Duel Journeyman's Bane is named incorrect, as it take place in Desperation Ridge. **The Bronze Sprint Condo Row is named incorrect, as it take place in York Road. **The Silver Canyon Duel Gold Valley Duel is named incorrect, as it take place in Lookout Point. **The Silver Canyon Sprint Copper Ridge is named incorrect, as it take place in Devil's Creek Pass. **The Silver Sprint Kings Park is named incorrect, as it take place in Chinatown Tram. **The Silver Speedtrap Infinity Park is named incorrect, as it take place in Bowen Avenue. **The Gold Canyon Sprint Deadfall Junction is named incorrect, as it take place in Lofty Heights Downhill. **The Gold Canyon Checkpoint Desperation Ridge is named incorrect, as it take place in Journeyman's Bane. **The Gold Circuit Starlight Strip is named incorrect, as it take place in Paradise Hotel. **The Gold Sprint Canmor Road is named incorrect, as it take place in Spade Street. **The Gold Race Wars Silverton is named incorrect, as it take place in Kempton. Category:Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Challenge Series